Description: The Bioinformatics Facility, which is an outgrowth of the current CCSG-funded Computer Support Services Facility, has available an SGT Power Center Server, nine graphics workstations, and two DEC MicroVax's. All are connected to printers-plotters and are linked to other Wistar computers, to the University of Pennsylvania network, PennNet, and to the Internet. The facility is housed in 500 square feet of newly renovated space in the Wistar 1894 Building, adjacent to laboratories in the Structural Biology Program. It is available to all investigators on a first-come, first-served basis. The orientation of the facility will change in the next funding period with an increasing focus on providing expertise in molecular modeling. Routine maintenance of WistarNet and personal computers will be taken over by Wistar's Information Systems, while the mission of the Bioinformatics Core will be to provide support for computer-based equipment, statistical analysis software, support of database searching and sequence comparison, and molecular modeling, with the latter two goals being by far the major ones.